


Tempting The Dragon

by AlexaRaven



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Candy, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Ginny ships Dramione, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Matchmaker Dumbledore, Matchmaking, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Not so secret lovers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus owes Dumbledore fifty quid, Sex, Voyeurism, Weasley twins, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: This one shot was posted in 2012 on another site where i archive my stories. I was a big Dramione shipper back then and well I still like the pairing.





	

Draco Malfoy was cloaked in the shadows of the old ancient yew tree. He waited, He knew she would come, She always came and he knew that she would not keep him waiting long. It was the first Full moon night of the month and like clockwork, She came at the precise moment in time . He smiled a moment letting down the mask of his indifference he showed the world and had taken seventeen years to perfect.  
  
In it's place was a gentle smile, One that he knew was secretive. He was in the shadow as he heard a rustling and then saw a black cloaked figure come from the front of the castle, The form had it's head covered in the hood, He smiled and then took a puff off a cigarette as he waited watching her walk towards the Black Lake.  
  
The Lake appeared silver due to the light of the full moon and he saw that she was just standing there a moment. He knew who she was of course, He had found out her secret third year and ever since he had come to watch her on this night of nights.   
  
He actually treasured these moments and glimpses of her and held them in his heart, He knew in the light of day, he could not reveal his feelings for the woman who now had removed her hood and allowed her chestnut curls to fall wild and free across her back. His fingers itched to touch those curls and be buried in them, To inhale the scent of her skin.  
  
Hermione eyes just lingered on the lake in front of her a moment. She was silent as she then closed her eyes. She smiled a moment as she knew the familiar sensation of eyes on her prickled her skin. She wondered who it was, Truth was she had a deep suspicion and she wondered what would he do as she removed her robe and it pooled down around her feet.  
  
Hermione normally would wear her bathing suit, A two piece that fit just right as she did her swimming. She however tonight had decided to see if she could draw out her voyeur by wearing..  
  
Nothing.  
  
She felt the eyes roam over her back and she heard a soft groan. She just for the moment kept her eyes on the lake, her face threatening to redden and flame as she knew that she had never done something like this before. She then for a moment took a calming breath as she then walked to the edge of the lake and she turned. She looked at the trees and swore she could see the fire of a cigarette and smiled despite the fact that in the light of day he was an utter prat. She looked and she could just make out his silvery blonde hair in the light of the moon through the filter of the tree he stood and leaned against. She then smiled and jumped doing a full half twist and diving into the water,  
  
She threw her head back and her hair splashed the water she just moaned softly at the way the water felt against her skin and she then relaxed. The water was uncommonly warm tonight as it was still late summer. She splashed a few minutes then she went and transfigured a swimsuit on her, tying the top of the bikini she then went and for a moment stepped into the shallow part of the lake, She then made her way back to the pier that stretched over part of the lake after she had swam a few laps . She did this every month to relieve the cramps she got as well as to keep her body in shape, She knew that she should do it once a week but she knew that the Giant Squid did not come to the surface on full moonlight nights due to the fact it didn't like the moonlight.  
  
She went and she sat on the pier and she closed her eyes as she leaned back on the deck as if it was sunshine out and she moon bathed. She retrieved a towel from a little beaded bag that looked way too small to carry anything. She layout the towel and she lay on it looking up at the moonlight, She usually at this time put a shielding charm on herself but tonight she wanted to see if he would come.  
  
Draco gazed at her as she had removed the robe and it pooled at her feet, and he was shocked as she then was standing there naked before him. He had to stifle a moan and he knew it came out soft as he looked at her, Her body took on a light glow in the moonlight, He saw the way her skin was perfect without a blemish.  
  
She wasn't very tall but her compact body was perfectly proportioned as he let his eyes slowly move over her at his leisure. He took in the curve of her back slowly his eyes roamed downward on their own accord and he cursed the heavy robes they all wore that hid that perfect body of hers. He then stopped his eyes on the most perfectly shaped backside he had ever seen, It was nicely curved and he for a moment felt his hand clench as he wanted to run his hands over that bump.  
  
He cursed a moment as he felt his pajama bottoms tighten in response to the image in front of him. He then finally took a breath as he then realized that she seemed transfixed on the lake in front of her.  
  
He compared her a moment to a Goddess, A water Goddess that was there for his eyes to see only. When she turned he felt his heart slam in his chest as it stilled a moment and then he saw her eyes. Her eyes were looking in his direction, They burned his skin as he saw their whiskey depths burn in the moonlight. He felt himself warmed all over as he drank her in like Fire whiskey, He felt light headed as he then saw her smile and when she did, He smirked a moment wondering if she knew he was there.   
  
He knew that if she did then why was she just standing there . He moved carefully back as she then seemed to snap out of the glare, her eyes were still soft but he saw something else in them, A fire that he knew that seemed to display her disregard this night, He saw her then blink and jump into the lake doing a perfect twist in the air and splashing into it.  
  
Draco then saw her surface and as she did he snuffed out the cigarette and he leaned against the tree. His legs felt weak as he watched her swimming.  
  
He closed his eyes a few moments to calm himself. He looked down at the thin silk pajamas and knew that tonight he would have more to fantasize about. She had given him the full monty and he had stood there nervous, He wondered what was wrong with him after all he wasn't a child,he was a man of experience.  
  
He had seen the slight flush of her skin as he then had seen her perfect breasts, They weren't too big or too small,Perfectly shaped and he knew they would fill his hands perfectly. He had noticed the light pink dusting of her nipples against her lightly tanned skin.  
  
His eyes had moved over the rest of her slowly before she had jumped in and began her swim. As he was standing there his hand on the bulge of his pants willing himself to calm down.  
  
He saw her get out. She was now wearing a bathing suit and he wondered if she had seen him. He saw her pull a towel out of a ridiculously small bag and then lay it flat and she was laying on the deck as to sunbathe. He could see the way her chest was heaving as she had been swimming hard.   
  
He could make out the way as she lain her body was curved and somehow her in a bathing suit was more intensely erotic to him, She was wearing green and silver,his colors and she looked good in them. He swallowed as he knew that usually he didn't watch this, that she usually put a shield charm up.  
  
He watched her move a moment and as she did he realized she had no tan lines, He noticed also that she was now removing her top again. Draco felt the blood surge to his lower body and he knew that he couldn't stand it anymore. He released his erection into his hand, He bit his lip as he knew that he normally would give himself a good wank in the privacy of his bathroom however as he watched her.  
  
He felt dirty and yet so excited. She had removed the top slowly over her skin as if the fabric was caressing and intimately dancing with her skin. He heard her gasp as she then moaned something that he couldn't make out. He just held his turgid member in his hand as he then saw her move one of her hands over her breasts.  
  
He groaned in pleasure as he heard her moan, saw her shutter and he wanted to go to her,He then saw her lay her palm flat over her breast and scissor her nipple between her fingers that were sprayed now along her breasts both of them, He heard her make a sharp intake of breath as she then lifted her wand with her right hand and for a moment she ran it down across her flat stomach.  
  
Draco almost spasmed as he saw her for a moment seem to just run it up and down her stomach then he saw it enlarge and he then realized what she was going to do, He paused as he then watched her remove her swim bottoms and he groaned as she moaned out , He heard it clear as day and he stood frozen. He looked at her and knew that when he heard it the second time then he knew she was actually saying it...moaning it louder now.  
  
"Draco.."  
  
"Draco? Hello Earth to Malfoy."  
  
Draco shook his head as he then looked around him wondering what was going on, He was for a moment confused then he looked at the red haired twins in front of him and he remembered. "  
  
Well how do you feel? Did it work?"  
  
He was asked. Draco nodded as he then looked at the piece of square candy he was holding, he had taken half of it and eaten it. He then asked.  
  
" What the hell was I suppose to see?"  
  
"You were suppose to see your greatest desire, Your deepest wish no matter if it is a conscience thought or not."  
  
Draco then nodded as he said. "Well it worked."He was feeling a little bit weird about the fantasy as well. It had felt so real, He knew he could feel the way the wind had blown against his heated skin.  
  
He had to get out of there and away from the images of Hermione Granger. He closed his eyes as to try and not see her but images of her now assaulted his brain and he then grabbed his bag and he then replied.  
  
"You got a winner here"  
  
He then got out of the library as soon as his legs would carry him. He moved slowly trying to calm his mind and his body wasn't much help either as he then made his way to get some fresh air.  
  
He groaned as he looked at the lake and knew he would never see it the same again, Though it was a sunny day, He saw night, he saw a full moon and a naked Granger. He wondered if he was going mental. He didn't like her at all less want to.. right?  
  
He made his way to the Heads common room and he placed his bag down. He saw her slumped over the desk reading, She was rolling her bottom lip sucking it into her mouth and lightly kneading it . He saw the image of the fantasy clearly again and he then bit his lip. She had taken off the bulky robe and she was in her oxford shirt and skirt.  
  
The knee high socks were gone and she was bare foot. He noticed her feet were dainty. They were nice feet and he mentally slapped himself as he reminded himself this was Granger, This was the insufferable Granger and yet..  
  
If he even uttered his thoughts in the light of day, She would hex him to oblivion or worse tell Harry Pot head and he would never let it go.  
  
He then opened a book and pretended not to be checking out the Head girl, as he re read the same paragraph seven times he finally sighed and he put down the book a moment and rubbed his eyes.   
  
He then placed down the book and the candy fell out of his pocket as he went up to his room and try and figure out what to say to her, He knew now that he liked her and no denying it anymore would work. He closed his eyes and he lay on his bed a moment looking at the ceiling and he shook his head.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
He whispered her name a moment as he did so he saw her image as if she was above him, the way she looked and he closed his eyes. He succumbed to the memory of the fantasy, he lay and he let it unfold as he touched himself wanking and he moaned heavily as he came closer and closer. He cried out in pleasure a moment and was glad that he was alone.  
  
He knew that she was so absorbed in her work that she didn't even hear him. He began to wank harder and faster as the images of her assaulted him. He knew he was going mad now as he then found his release and still it didn't satisfy his need. He knew his Father would kill him if he even gave in to the thoughts and feelings he was developing.  
  
He knew one thing however and it scared him, He wanted her and needed her and he knew that although Malfoy's always took what they wanted, He couldn't and the fact that she was forbidden to him made it that much harder to deal with.  
  
The fact that she was an insufferable book worm know it all Gryffindor Princess that was always right and never wrong, Who had a sharp mind and she was also quite lovely. He groaned a moment as he then thought of how she had changed it wasn't a big change,  
  
She had grown into a woman and she had become quite lovely in his eyes, He knew the passion in her gaze when she was upset always seemed to make his stomach flop even when he was a child but now..  
  
Those brown eyes, the color of fire whiskey, they had the effect to burn to his soul. Her eyes to intoxicate him more than even a few bottles of the Fire whiskey they resembled.  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed Draco come in so she decided she needed to take a bath and relax. She undressed and thought nothing of locking the door since he wasn't there at least she didn't know he was. Closing her eyes she relaxed in the vanilla bubbles and then she heard a faint sound.  
  
She hadn't noticed that the door that connected his bedroom with the bathroom was slightly opened. She thought that she had imagined it until she heard a moan of pleasure. She for a moment went red in the face she wondered when he had come back and was a bit angry that he had brought someone into their dorm with him. She then almost jumped as he said her name.  
  
She wondered what was going on as she then tried to ignore it then she heard the sound of slapping and she closed her eyes. She heard his moans of pleasure and she found herself feeling horny and she then bit her lip.   
  
She felt herself wanting to go and rage at the female he was with, jealous that someone was touching her dorm mate. She didn't know what or where these feelings were coming from but as she listened she noticed that there were only his sounds. She went to get out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her waist as she did she noticed the door and she went to shut it to give him privacy.  
  
She wasn't expecting to seeing him laying on his bed, his body that of a Greek God his hands moving over himself, She for a moment was quiet and still as she swallowed. She felt so dirty and it turned her on so much as she then for a moment just ran a hand over the back of her neck, watching him.   
  
She felt herself step into the room and close the door, as she did she realized that she wanted him, That she wanted him so much. She didn't know if she should give in to her hormones however.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
He whimpered as she realized he was thinking of her and for a moment it flattered and disgusted her,.Not sure what to do she was quiet and left the room shutting the door as she did she then went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face and tried to forget what she just saw. She remembered the way his body was trim and his chest muscled, but not overly but just the right definition.   
  
He had a eight pack abs, a tapered waist and then she licked her lips as she had seen it. He was so flushed in pleasure, his eyes closed and she had watched him wanking, she had been fascinated as she watched the way his hand cupped his scrotum and he caressed his thing. She had seen that it was huge at least to her it was. She blushed as she realized it was the first penis she had ever seen up close and then she bit her lip.  
  
It was smooth and she noticed he had light hair even down there and she just for a moment caught her breath. She wondered how he walked around like that then she mentally shook her head knowing that it wasn't always that..   
  
She thought of the rumors she had heard from other girls about the Slytherin sex God and she now knew herself, His thing was as big if not longer than his wand and she knew that she might never be able to look him in the eyes again. For a moment she felt anger as she then went and hit the door as she did two things happened, The door opened and he was staring at her and her towel that was knotted began to slip.   
  
She looked at him in that moment as he looked at her and sat up. She took in a ragged breath as she then noticed he was staring at her, a glazed expression in his gray eyes, She felt hot all of a sudden and then she felt a tightening a desire to touch him.  
  
Draco looked at her and the towel had fallen she stood there looking at him naked and he could see she was aroused, he then just gave her a sultry look.  
  
" Hermione?"  
  
He asked as she then realized the towel had fallen and she then went to reach for it as she did she bent over and he groaned. She stood up sharply as she covered her breasts with her hands and he then asked.  
  
"You have such a beautiful body,why hide it?"   
  
She was stunned as she stared at him, then she placed her hands on her hips again forgetting she was sky clad and looked at him. She felt the blush creep into her cheeks as he just stood and she watched him walk over to her. She felt so many new emotions she wasn't able to breathe yet her heart was beating so fast. She felt dizzy but also warm inside.  
  
Draco licked his lips as he approached her and he then for a moment was just still, he looked into her eyes and he then leaned in and he whispered   
  
" You like what you see?"  
  
She nodded as she looked into his eyes and he then moved closer a moment and she moaned at the feeling of him so close.  
  
Draco watched her a moment and then she replied.  
  
" Draco"  
  
She looked into his eyes and she saw desire there. "Come" He commanded as he took her hand in his and she was still in a bit of shock as he sat her down on his bed, the moment she sat on the green silk of his coverlet she moaned a moment. He watched her and he for a moment knelt as he did she looked at him puzzled then she understood what he was going to do as she lay back and her legs dangled over the bed. He leaned in to kiss her as he did she seemed to snap to attention, Their lips met...  
  
Hermione seemed to come to her senses she was in the Heads Common room, the homework she was working on forgotten as she then looked at the candy she had been eating and realized it had been a product of Fred and Georges.   
  
She actually smiled a moment as she got up and decided what she needed was a shower, a nice cold one after that sexual thought, Though she wasn't thrilled that it had stopped like that, It did nothing but to tease her mercifully. She went to her room and she closed the door and began to undress In her distracted thoughts she had accidentally entered Draco's bedroom and as she threw off her clothes and got into the bed, She didn't realize it She fell asleep.  
  
Draco found her asleep on his bed, She was in her knickers and he closed his eyes as he then decided not to wake her. He rolled over and ended up spooning her from behind, his arm wrapped around her waist and her back to him. He groaned as she shifted and rubbed her bum against the front of his pajama bottoms.  
  
He knew she was asleep by the light sound of her deep breathing. Draco fell asleep and he smiled as he felt her in his arms. She fit perfectly and he knew that in the morning she would scream at him but for now, He would hold her. A part of him wondered when it had happened, When he had fallen for this little witch. He wanted to protect her from everything including himself and the thought for a moment sobered him.  
  
Hermione felt warmth as she snuggled up a moment and she moaned in her sleep. The chew had made her fantasy so real, She turned and lay her head on a warm pillow and she relaxed further. Draco was asleep now as well and he knew that he would never have another chance to hold her like he was, So he would take the hex she gave him in the morning with a smile because it would be worth it.  
  
Draco was asleep when Hermione stirred and woke up, she immediately looked alarmed but then she stifled a scream as she looked at him, She thought of the fantasy that had happened the night before and wondered if they did it.  
  
She noticed he was dressed in boxers shorts and she was in her bra and knickers. She then blushed a moment as she looked around and realized what she had done. She had came into his room lay down and he must have just let her stay.  
  
She wondered why he would do that, She was tempted to wake him and ask him but for the moment she liked the way his arms were around her and she then got more comfortable laying her head on his chest and for a moment he made a grunting sound but then he went quiet. She took in how innocent and handsome he looked asleep and not smirking at her. She then heard him whisper.  
  
"Are you going to stare or get some sleep?"  
  
She sat bolt up as she looked at him. Draco opened one eye and looked at her.  
  
"You came to my bed Granger"  
  
He told her as she then relaxed a moment. As she did he wrapped an arm around her and lay her next to him.  
  
" So go back to sleep will you?"  
  
He said as he then just closed his eyes again. Hermione was totally confused as she lay there for a moment then she asked.   
  
"Did we?"  
  
Draco groaned and replied sleepily.   
  
"Did we what Hermione"   
  
She bit her lip at the roughness of his voice as well as the way her name rolled off his tongue.   
  
" Did we shag?"   
  
He asked her as she then nodded unable to say it and he sighed as he looked at her.   
  
" No your virtue is still intact"  
  
He told her. She gave him a look. "Why didn't we?" She asked.  
  
Draco was now awake looking at her like he was afraid it was all a cruel joke. He saw her blush and he then caressed her cheek a moment. As he did she gasped and her bottom lip was pressed out a moment he ran his thumb over it and she closed her eyes. He smiled as she then said.  
  
" You have no idea how much I want you"  
  
She just then looked at him and there it was the lust, desire she had been holding back so long now. . She said these words really quietly as she then looked at him, he leaned forward as he gazed at her.  
  
" I want you too Hermione, but I can't promise us a happy future thats what you deserve,"  
  
She knew that he meant it when she felt his proof of desire. She then said.  
  
" I want you to be my first"   
  
He sprang up at that confession and looked at her, She was half naked sitting in his bed looking at him with bedroom eyes, He then took a calming breath. He then ran his fingers through his hair as she sat up and she looked at him.  
  
" Hermione, I.."  
  
She silenced him with her fingertip to his lips. She then flicked the closure to her bra and it opened and she lay her breasts bare to him. He swallowed hard as she then looked at him then after a moment her face flamed and she then gathered the blanket to hide herself.  
  
She felt like an idiot. She then felt panicked as she realized he hadn't moved, He just stared at her. Draco now needed to act he knew if he turned her away then his sanity would leave him. He then whispered.  
  
" I don't deserve it Hermione, I don't deserve such an honor"  
  
She then seemed to relax a moment at his words, saw his slight discomfort and she then whispered.  
  
" We're not friends, It won't complicate things"  
  
She told him. Draco saw the hurt in her eyes and he then kissed her, as he did he knew it was the most passionate kiss he ever received because she was so eager to kiss him back, he lay her back as he did this and the blanket slipped down and he then pulled her up and she moaned as she moved so she straddled his hips and kissed him back with such desire and need. He groaned as he then released her slowly and for a moment he just ran his fingers through her hair and he said. "Are you sure absolutely sure?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"No regrets after" He told her as he then went to kiss her again.  
  
Draco and Hermione both woke up in a cold sweat, Each of them were in their separate bedrooms and then both closed their eyes. Hermione bit her lip as she had the dream again, She felt her body respond and she just lay there staring at the ceiling. Draco was having the same effect as he then just shook his head. He looked at the alarm clock and saw it was four in the morning and groaned. He then heard a shout of frustration and for a moment he wondered what was wrong with Hermione Granger, He shook his head.   
  
He didn't dare imagine it was the same thing that seemed to be wrong with him. He groaned as he got up and sat on his bed a moment and he just tried to wake up a little bit knowing that dream was coming more frequently and he cursed The Weasley twins as he knew that the fantasies he had of the muggle born before were tame compared to what he had now. He then got up, his boxers hung low on his hips as he then went to splash some cold water on his face.  
  
Hermione was getting up to get a glass of water when she shook her head. She hated how in the dream world it all seemed so simple, She knew she had it bad for Malfoy but he would never see her as more than an insufferable know it all.   
  
She entered their shared bathroom and began to strip as she did she filled the tub and just sank into it and closed her eyes.  
  
Draco entered the bathroom and he didn't notice her because he was just looking at the mirror.  
  
" What's wrong with me, Why can't I stop thinking about her?"  
  
He asked his reflection. Hermione raised her head from up under the water and gasped as she then looked at him. He was there looking in the mirror, A expression she could not determine on his handsome features.   
  
Then she heard his declaration. She closed her eyes and then she then let out a shuttering breath. Draco looked up in the mirror and saw her plain as day, the bubbles covered her but he saw the way she closed her eyes, he was silent as he then saw her open her eyes and look his way.  
  
Her mind screamed at her telling her to curse him, To tell him to get out but she then just watched him a moment. "Because you want to be with someone so much it hurts, that no matter what you would just fight and end up hurting each other in the end?" She said however as he then turned to look at her.  
  
" Yeah something like that"  
  
He said with a sigh. Hermione then just looked him over. "Your in love" She said it was a statement not a question.  
  
Draco froze as he looked at her and he nodded. " I.. I am and she will never love me back" He said sadly. Hermione then sighed. "I know what you mean theres someone I.." She started then she replied.  
  
" Could you turn around a moment I need to get out"  
  
She said as she went to stand and he turned his back and she put on a robe. " Have you told her, How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?" She asked him. Draco took a calming breath and let it out. "I mean this is a girl right not a guy?"  
  
Draco nodded and chuckled. "I'm am straight yes Granger" he then frowned. She noticed this as she walked over and sat down on the toilet.  
  
Draco wondered what he was doing confessing his desire for her and he looked at her, the robe was falling off one shoulder and he knew she was naked under it. He then leaned against the sink and crossed his arms.  
  
" Well for one thing might help to talk about it"  
  
She replied as she then said. " Excuse me will ya?" She got up to get past him as she did she stepped over his legs and for a moment she tripped and she ended up just knocking him on his bum and straddling his hips.  
  
Draco looked at her, she was so close, he knew all he had to do was lean forward and kiss her. Hermione tried to get up but she made it worse as she moved her hips.  
  
The robe rode up high on her thighs and she looked at him. He had grabbed her hips to balance her as he did he then moved and he leaned down kissing her, his hand on her lower back as he then moved and he groaned as he realized he carried her to his bed and he lay her down a moment.   
  
" Hermione"   
  
he panted looking at her. She pulled his head down for a kiss and he knew in that moment.  
  
Hermione whimpered as she then felt his response and it made her blood boil molten and hot. He carried her to his bedroom and she felt the bed and he was still above her looking into her eyes.  
  
" Draco I want you"  
  
She told him as he then nodded. " Are you sure, no regrets I love you" he told her. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. He pulled back and he asked. " Are you okay?" She nodded as she then then said.  
  
" I love you too so much I want you to be my first, my only"  
  
she told him. He was quiet a moment as he replied. " I don't deserve the honor" He then saw her eyes widen and she sat up shaking her head and she then said. " Dammit it's another dream, Goddess will you ever see me like this?" She asked as he then took a calming breath and he replied.  
  
" Your fantasy or mine I wonder as we do this every night"  
  
He said as he then kissed along her shoulder a moment. " Though I think we're not asleep this time" He told her as he then went to untie the sash to her robe and he then ran a hand over her breasts a moment and felt them harden at his gentle touch. Hermione closed her eyes. She whispered.  
  
"Make me yours Draco"  
  
" I can't promise you forever Hermione"  
  
"Then just give me tonight,For one night let us love each other be a man and a woman."  
  
She looked at him as she did she ran a hand down his chest and she watched his face. " Then give me this moment so I can think about it and dream about it when I am old." He looked at her and he then took a ragged breath.  
  
"My Father will never approve you know and Potter and Weasley will hate it, Will not understand"  
  
He told her. She then watched his eyes and saw in them such emotions.  
  
" Make love to me Draco, please"  
  
He saw her need and he leaned in kissing her. He found she had wrapped her arms around his neck and then she hugged him closer now, her hands on his back moving downwards as the kiss heated up.  
  
He groaned as he kissed her neck." Yes" he then went to look in her eyes.  
  
" No regrets because in the morning I am going to be holding you, in the light of day things will change"  
  
He warned her. She looked at him. " Draco, shut up" and he pulled his head down to kiss him. He chuckled as he kissed her then he kissed down her neck. " You always this bossy?" He asked her as he then began to kiss her shoulder and then he winked to let her know he was joking.  
  
He ran a hand down her body and he found her center warm and ready for him, he then felt her hands move over his hips. He groaned as he felt her kneading his bum and she for a moment just was gentle to the touch then she lightly smacked it.   
  
He moaned and he went to pleasing her with his lips. He kissed her body, memorizing the feel and every inch as he then made her spasm in pleasure and he hadn't gotten past one of her knees yet. He watched her as she felt herself orgasm and he knew he could spend a lifetime watching her, gazing at her and knew then. He was addicted and hooked and that it was going to be hell not touching her like this again.  
  
He began to please her licking and stroking her inner thighs and she cried out sharply a moment. He knew she was a virgin, He knew that he didn't deserve this honor but she found him worthy. He moved so he could look at her a moment, he watched her eyes open and heard her voice say shakily.   
  
" Don't stop I need"  
  
She didn't know how to say what she needed so she said.  
  
" Filled"   
  
She said after a moment. Draco understood and he moved as he did he looked into her eyes, he had never taken a virgin before and it kinda scared him as to how things would happen. He moved slowly though his body demanded a hard thrust.  
  
He closed his eyes as he stopped at her barrier and he looked at her.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
he asked one last time as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes make me yours Draco"  
  
He thrust forward and stilled as she cried out in a sharp but short sound. She then closed her eyes. Draco was worried as he had stilled.  
  
" Don't stop"   
  
She told him as she looked at him and she told him. "It's ok " She said.  
  
Draco nodded as he then moved inside her slowly as he did she whimpered in pain for a moment then she began to moan in pleasure.   
  
" Oh"   
  
she said as he then saw her look into his eyes. He felt her hands on his back urging him on as he quickened the pace. She cried out and wrapped her legs more around him, he felt her feet on his calves as he saw that she was finally feeling the pleasure, he rocked in her as he did she was getting bolder with want and told him.   
  
" Harder please harder faster thats it"  
  
he was amazed at how he was feeling, any other woman he wouldn't have cared how she was feeling but he looked at her and knew it meant everything, she meant everything and he felt her soul and his join and he knew that he had no choice in the matter. He knew as he held her afterwards that she was his, he was hers and he knew he could never let her go.  
  
"Your mine"  
  
he whispered in her ear. She cuddled with him. He knew that he was going to have to thank Fred and George later but right now he just wanted to freeze this moment in time. He kissed her lips softly as he told her.  
  
"It's not going to be easy"  
  
She raised her head to look at him.  
  
" Love isn't an easy choice for us Draco"  
  
She then felt like she should tell him not to worry about it but couldn't. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears. The light of the dawn was rising over the horizon and he knew the night was over. He however closed his eyes and held her tighter.   
  
" Just a little longer"  
  
he whispered. He then felt her hand on his and he took her hand and kissed it. He saw her eyes were closed and thought she was asleep. He relaxed as he whispered.  
  
" I want to hold you like this forever, To kiss you when we are old, To love you I always will"  
  
He then closed his own eyes to fall asleep. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him and she moved so she was more comfortable and he looked so innocent when he was asleep she realized and knew that if it was his wish she'd give him forever, But she knew with the war coming there could be no promises. She knew that she could die and he'd be alone, She watched him and whispered.  
  
" I'd die for you Draco"  
  
she then saw his eyes open and look at her.   
  
" I know and I the same, "   
  
Draco then kissed her gently. The alarm clock rang and he looked at her.   
  
"It's morning" He said with a groan.   
  
They shared a shower. They went to dress separately and he met her in the common room to walk with her to breakfast. He took her hand as they walked. They entered the Great Hall that way and all eyes were on them as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Hermione was glowing with happiness as he then went to the Slytherin table and he was eating his breakfast. Harry and Ron gave her a look. Ginny smiled. "about time" She said as Harry and Ron both were silent. Hermione hated the silence as she picked at her food then she looked at Ron who was shaking his head.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
He asked her. She nodded as Ron then said.  
  
" He better be good to you then"  
  
He then got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry looked after him and replied.  
  
" What he says goes double for me, as long as your happy it's good"  
  
Harry finished his breakfast and ran after Ron. Hermione just relaxed.  
  
Draco watched her and he smiled a moment then he finished eating. He then passed her on the way from his table and he gave her a wink. She stopped him touching his hand as she got up.  
  
"Come on so you can have a snog before potions"  
  
She told him as he then grinned and smirked as he saw other people staring. Hermione shook her head and she walked out with him holding hands.   
  
Dumbledore was pleased as he then looked at Snape who had a scowl.  
  
"Seems you owe me Fifty Galleons Severus."  
  
he said as Severus paid him then he smiled despite himself.  
  
" About time" He replied.  
  
Draco smiled and leaned in kissing her then as he did several things happened at once, There was a loud thud and Pansy Parkinson had fainted, Blaise Zabini had gotten up on the table and he was cheering.   
  
The students all around them seemed to be all talking at once. Hermione and Draco didn't hear them as he then broke the kiss.  
  
" I think that would be a good idea, Maybe we can find a broom closet to go and excuse ourselves for a bit?" He said hopefully as he then kissed her ear and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
As they left the Great Hall erupted in applause but also there was a sharp scream and Blaise Zabini was holding a quite upset Pansy who had woken up from going after Hermione.


End file.
